Mi decisión
by Mister Walker
Summary: Situado luego de el Último Olímpico... ¿Qué habría pasado si Percy hubiera escogido a Rachel?
1. Mi decisión

_**Me inspire en una escena de Percy y Rachel del fic "Cuando una hija de atenea no tiene estrategia" para escribir esto.**_

_**Espero que les guste... aunque tal vez eso no ocurra.**_

* * *

**Sinopsis: **Que habría pasado si Percy hubiera escogido a Rachel?!

* * *

Apenas me había repuesto de aquella puñalada y lo último que necesitaba era a la mortal Hippie, Rachel Dare, apareciendo en el helicóptero privado de su papito.

Eso es lo que Annabeth pensaba mientras agarraba con fuerza el mando de la nave para dirigirla sana y salva al suelo de la calle frente al Empire State, por suerte todo resulto sin mayores problemas, solo para ver como la susodicha bajaba y corría al encuentro con Percy quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"No hay problema" pensé.

Seguramente estaba conmocionada por el viaje, porque su padre yacía dentro del helicóptero y por el hecho de estar en medio de una batalla que podría decidir el destino del mundo moderno por lo que decidí pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle.

"Creo que los dos tienen mucho de qué hablar" les dijo Annabeth a ambos para luego retirarse al interior del edificio tratando de disimular una leve agitación de sus manos.

Annabeth se encontraba adentro tratando de controlar el hecho de que los dos estuviesen conversando afuera en la calle, pero su lógica le decía que debía mantenerse enfocada en el clímax de la batalla que se aproximaba, luego vinieron los dolorosos acontecimientos que causaron gran revuelo, y tristeza, entre los defensores… como la aparición del Drakoon, la muerte de Silena, y la llegada de Quirón y los "ponis fiesteros".

Defendimos nuestro territorio lo mejor que pudimos, pero Annabeth notó que Percy andaba algo distante como si pensara en algo más aparte de la batalla, Rachel se había resguardado en el edificio ayudando a atender a los heridos y cargando los suministros, las miradas de ambos se encontraban ocasionalmente cuando pasaban, pero ella no quería pensar en eso… no debía, sobre todo cuando Cronos había decidido lanzar su ataque final arrasando nuestras defensas, todos aquellos incapaces de sostener su espada fueron llevados a la cima del monte Olimpo mientras intentábamos retrasar el avance del titán del tiempo.

Pude notar como Percy y Rachel se vieron por última vez para luego separarse, parecía algo consternado y confuso, Percy se dirigió conmigo a la entrada mientras la mortal iba para el ascensor… o al menos eso pensé.

Cronos alcanzó el umbral de la puerta para cuando vimos cómo las fuerzas de Hades y su hijo aparecían abriéndose paso por la tierra, lo perseguimos hasta la cima luego de atravesar el paso elevado que se derrumbó bajo nuestros pies justo a tiempo para que crucemos hasta la montaña, perdimos a Thalia en el camino por culpa de una estatua de Hera y para cuando llegamos a la sala de tronos Cronos decidía cual destruir primero.

Los hechos se desarrollaron de forma cruel y estrepitosa, cada caída y cada herida que recibía parecían querer acabar conmigo pero tenía dos motivos que me animaban a seguir adelante.

Uno era salvar a Luke, mi amigo, que me acogió en su grupo y me cuido durante tanto tiempo cuando no tenía a nadie más.

Y el segundo era sobrevivir, al menos el suficiente tiempo para decirle a Percy lo que había estado guardando en mi pecho desde hace tres años pero que no tenia el valor de decirlo.

Hasta ahora.

Impulsada por ellos cogí fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y logre inmovilizar a Cronos el tiempo suficiente para que Percy se diera cuenta del verdadero significado de la profecía que había llegado a comprender, luego el titán me dejo inconsciente con un golpe traicionero, mi mente se perdió en la oscuridad durante los siguientes instantes hasta que volví en sí solo para ver los últimos momentos de vida de Luke.

Antes de verlo partir le dije lo que esperaba oír, dejándome una sonrisa de despedida y un último mensaje para Percy posteriormente los dioses habían llegado a tiempo y la batalla había concluido.

Habíamos ganado.

Recibimos las gracias de los dioses, y estos aceptaron la petición de Percy… cuando le ofrecieron la inmortalidad mi corazón se encogió pensando en la posibilidad de que aceptara, pero gracias a los dioses este la rechazo, luego de quedar cabizbajo pensando por un momento… momento el cual pensé que habría usado para voltearse y verme.

Pero no fue asi.

Después de curarme y rendirle honores al cuerpo de Luke estaba lista para irme con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz… había sobrevivido, sabía que el destino me otorgaba otra oportunidad hacer bien las cosas y no la iba a desperdiciar, espere a Percy en elevador hasta que lo vi llegar tenía una expresión inmutable en el rostro, yo intentaba cruzar miradas con él pero cuando lo hacía, apenas me veía y luego miraba el suelo con ese mismo semblante dubitativo que tuvo al rechazar la inmortalidad.

-Percy… qué te sucede?!- Annabeth le pregunto.

-No es nada- aseguró él. –Solo tuve una pequeña charla con Atenea-

Cuando le oí decir aquello podía suponer porque se sentía así, seguramente mi madre conocía mis intenciones y le hizo quedar en claro su negativa cuando aún no le había dicho algo siquiera, iba a decirle a Percy lo que debí haberle dicho hace un año y si mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, esta vez tendría que desobedecerla.

Tuvimos poco tiempo de saludar a los padres de Percy puesto que nos informaron de que la mortal Hippie se había ido al campamento.

No le di mucha importancia, pero Percy se desesperó y rápidamente fuimos al muelle y tomamos un hipocampo para ir al campamento ya que ella se habia llevado a su pegaso, en el camino su aptitud comenzó a inquietarme y me negaba una y otra vez la misma sospecha, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado estaba segura de que él también sentía lo mismo que yo.

Cuando llegamos vimos lo que estaba pasando, Rachel junto a Quirón, Apolo y la momia del Oráculo, mientras contemplábamos la ceremonia en la que Rachel se convertía en la nueva oráculo Percy se mostraba más que preocupado por su seguridad que de costumbre, no sé qué habrán hecho durante el ano pasado, pero no podía reemplazar todo lo que Percy y yo vivimos… o al menos eso me decía una y otra vez pero mi mente me recordaba por lo que lo había hecho pasar el año pasado cuando Luke se convirtió en Cronos.

Sabía muy bien que había lastimado a Percy al revelar el resto de la profecía, luego nos despedimos de aquel verano con la sensación de haber arruinado las cosas entre nosotros… estaba confundida y debía poner mi mente en orden, para cuando volvimos tenía una idea más clara de lo que en verdad sentía por él, y por Luke pero trate no pensar en ello hasta que terminara la batalla.

Cuando el humo verde se disipó Percy rápidamente se inclinó y tomo a Rachel en sus brazos esperando que recuperara la conciencia, sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que deberían, y cuando despertó le esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

Mi corazón y mi mente se agitaban cada vez más, no podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Cómo te sientes?!- le preguntó.

-Las visiones, me marean un poco…- dijo Rachel. -…Pero estoy bien- aseguró.

Percy sonrió.

Desvié la vista a un costado pensando que él intentaria cruzar miradas, para cuando volví a verles ya estaban de pie y Apolo lo decretó, pasaría el resto del día conociendo los detalles de su nueva asignación.

No volví a hablar con Percy el resto del día, quería pero no podía, tenía miedo… cuando volví a mi cabaña Malcolm, quien yacía vendado parcialmente del hombro y la cabeza, me interrogó.

-Ya se lo dijiste?!-

Mi única respuesta fue agachar la cabeza.

Mi medio hermano me convenció que debía hablarle ahora o nunca, por más miedo que albergue… debía ser concisa y directa y esperar lo que viniera, por lo que prepare un plan para la cena de esta noche, pase casi el resto de la tarde en la cocina de la casa grande con harina, huevos, levadura y mucha tintura azul pero por más intentos de recrear la receta le salía cualquier cosa, menos un pastel.

-Necesitas ayuda?!- respondió una voz inocente a sus espaldas.

-¡Tyson!- exclamo sorprendida. –Qué haces aquí?! Pensé que seguías en el Olimpo o que habías vuelto al mar con Poseidón-

El ciclope le explico que su padre le dejo venir al campamento para celebrar el cumpleaños de Percy, y al ver a la rubia cocinando supuso más o menos de que iba la cosa, tal vez era más listo de lo que aparenta pensó Annabeth.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- pidió.

Al principio me negué, pero cuando el reloj marcando las seis supe que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, con su ayuda logre terminar en una hora más, para apresurar el paso el ciclope manipulo el horno para que lo cocinara a 300 grados en 5 minutos, por suerte la formula resulto y pronto obtuvieron una especia de ladrillo de chocolate, para cuando termino de aplicar "cemento azul" la cena había terminado, Percy se encontraba en la mesa de Poseidón del gran salón, con la hoguera apagada y completamente solo.

La oportunidad perfecta.

-Hey- le salude. Estaba viendo hacia la playa del lago.

El lucía confundido, pero le recordé que día era hoy y él porque del pastel que llevaba encima, explicándole quien me ayudo además, me hizo notar que parecía un ladrillo de chocolate azul cosa que me hizo gracia, sin embargo a él no… más bien parecía algo deprimido lo note desde el momento en que me aparecí, comimos el pastel… bueno, más bien yo lo comí puesto que él observaba el trozo con la mirada perdida y con semblante incontenible, como si ocultara algo.

Mi pecho comenzó a agitarse de nuevo.

-Percy, yo…- balbuce intentando hallar el coraje para decirle lo que mi corazón a gritos me pedía que dijera, cuando fue él quien la interrumpió, con un tono de voz serio… como si anticipara lo que iba a decirle.

-Cuando estaba en el Estigio, volviéndome invulnerable…- comenzó a decir. -…Nico me dijo que debía concentrarme en una cosa que me mantuviera anclado al mundo, que me hiciera querer permanecer mortal-

Aquello casi era un chispazo de esperanza, por lo que volví la vista hacia el horizonte.

-Sí?!-

-Y luego en el Olimpo- continúo. –Cuando ellos querían hacerme un dios y todo eso, estaba pensando…-

-…En alguien en particular- añadí tratando de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa.

Pero cuando miré a Percy, solo vi pesimismo y tristeza.

-¿En quién pensabas?- dijo Annabeth, con miedo.

Percy suspiro profundamente. El mundo se detuvo por un instante.

-En… Rachel!-

Silencio.

Todo ruido comenzó a oírse lejano mientras Percy comenzaba a hablar apresuradamente explicando varios y recientes acontecimientos que vivió durante este último año, entre ellos algunas citas especiales con la pelirrroja, un viaje a Montauk, un paseo en auto y un beso sobre el capo mirando hacia la playa con el sol en el horizonte, hasta que su voz se perdió para ella.

Sí el mundo pudiera oír su interior, escucharían como su corazón era atravesado por una daga.

-En serio?!- respondió Annabeth forzada a volver a la realidad.

-No eres tú, soy yo- finalizó. –Annabeth…?!-

Ella comenzó a alejarse lentamente de él de forma triste hasta quedar casi al borde de la mesa cuando se puso de pie, para cuando Percy intentó volver a hablar ella trato de mostrar una sonrisa forzada para intentar hacerle sentir mejor el hecho de que no la correspondía.

-Lo… entiendo- fueron las palabras más difíciles de pronunciar para ella.

-Annabeth…-

-No tienes que decir nada- trataba de animarlo. –No te odio ni nada por el estilo- continuaba diciendo mientras sentía como su pecho se inflamara tratando de contener un sollozo.

Se dio vuelta cuando noto que su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-…No quiero perder tu amistad- le dijo con arrebato. –Por favor!- dijo el.

Esta vez no pudo contenerse y soltó un sollozo mientras sus ojos se hinchaban.

-No te preocupes por eso…- decía. -…siempre vamos a ser amigos los dos!-

Ambos quedaron de pie un instante más como si fuera alguna clase de acto final y Annabeth fue quien dio las últimas palabras.

-Disfruta del pastel- dijo antes de que se le quebrara la voz.

Entonces salió caminando tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, Percy continuaba viéndola acongojado.

Cuando finalmente creyó quedar fuera de su vista, apresuré el pasó… antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo colina abajo, me esforcé por mantener la atención para no tropezar ni caerme aunque bien no habría importado puesto que casi no podía ver por las lágrimas y casi se derrumba debido a la sensación de su pecho, se sentía como una idiota, Annabeth estaba experimentando el peor dolor imaginable mientras el escenario de los muelles del lago aparecía frente a ella deteniéndose justo en el borde del malecón, su instinto de supervivencia era lo único que le impedía saltar al agua por lo que se quedó sentada ahí… llorando y renegando por lo que acababa de pasar abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro enterrado en sus muslos ahí me quede, aunque sobrevivió a la guerra y a Cronos lo había perdido… había perdido a Percy ante Rachel.

Y tal vez era su culpa.

Si hubiese prestado más atención habría actuado en consecuencia y a tiempo, pero dejo el tiempo pasar sin siquiera hacer el intento de comunicarse con él para hablarle… y en el transcurso de esos meses, ellos se habían acercado lo suficiente para entablar una relacion, casi parecía oírlos a la distancia conversando amenamente junto a las mesas aunque bien podía haber sido una ilusión de su mente adolorida a su corazón no le importaba pues la suerte ya estaba echada.

-Percy…- murmuraba una y otra vez como si deseara que apareciera en aquel momento y le dijera que todo era una broma, que en verdad la amaba, que la envolviera en sus brazos y la besara.

Los minutos parecían horas, cuando escuchó unos graznidos tenebrosos a su espalda.

-Comida…- escuchó susurrar, pero no le prestó atención.

Las arpías ya volaban sobre el campamento y tres de ellas estaban justo detrás de Annabeth prestas a devorarla, ella ni siquiera volteó a verlas… ni aun cuando creyó que saltaban hacia ella por los ruidos de ansia que emanaban.

Tampoco se percató como una espada de bronce las atravesaba y las reducía a polvo amarillo, apenas desvió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba de pie a su lado preocupada.

-¡Annabeth! Que haces aquí?!- le dijo Malcolm Te estábamos buscando, ya es muy tar…- pero su medio hermano se calló cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de su consejera.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse puesto que los graznidos de las arpías parecían señalar en su dirección, Annabeth apenas le siguió los pasos rumbo a las cabañas mientras mas arpías hambrientas los acechaban, pero sus compañeros de cabaña le ayudaron a llegar a tiempo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban solos en el interior pudieron atestiguar el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su consejera quien ni siquiera disimulo para aparentar la particular seguridad con la que los dirigía.

-Qué le pasó?!- pregunto uno de ellos.

-A dormir chicos- Malcolm sentenció.

Malcolm ayudo a su media hermana a llegar a su cama recostándola suavemente y cubriéndola con su sabana mientras ella continuaba abrazando sus hombros y susurrando el nombre de Percy.

-Annabeth…-

* * *

Aquella noche soñé que estábamos en el gran salón comiendo el pastel azul alegremente, él me hablaba con las mismas palabras que uso anoche pero mas suaves, solo que esta vez se mostraba alegre mientras intentaba declarársele, luego ella lo envolvía con sus brazos y le daba un beso de forma tierna y luego llena de pasión hasta que aparecieron los campistas y nos cargaron hasta llevarnos al lago al cual nos arrojaron y después terminábamos envueltos en una burbuja de aire para nuestra prioridad continuando el beso que dejamos pendiente en la superficie, pero al despertar se dio de bruces con la realidad.

Percy no la amaba… al menos no como ella lo quería, aquellos sentimientos eran para Rachel.

Quería volver a llorar, pero pensó que ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas anoche, eran las 9 de la mañana cuando finalmente decidió levantarse y enfrentar los chismes que de seguro ya rondaban por el campamento.

En el gran salón ya solo quedaban los campistas que se levantaban tarde a desayunar, incluso a ellos les pareció curioso que la ordenada hija de Atenea apareciera a esa hora a comer, había algunos campistas de Atenea ahí también pero para su sorpresa ninguno le hizo una pregunta sobre su comportamiento triste y extraño de anoche, seguramente porque Malcolm se los ordenó y también porque él estaba presente allí con ellos.

-Te sientes bien hermanita?!- le dijo, siempre con ese tono de cariño que le tenía como su compañero.

Ella asintió, sin embargo tenía algo roja la cara por los sollozos que le escuchó prorrumpir durante la noche, él le dio unas palmadas afectuosas en su espalda pero luego observó algo acercarse hacia ellos y frunció el ceño de manera preocupante, cuando volteó a ver se dio cuenta de que Percy se acercaba a ellos pero fue Malcolm quien se le adelantó.

POW! Fue el sonido del puño de su medio hermano estrellándose en su rostro casi aventándolo al suelo.

-Que quieres Jackson?!- dijo rudamente mientras el hijo de poseidon se limpiaba la boca.

Percy no dijo nada e intento rodearlo para acercarse a Annabeth, más él no se le permitió… ambos se empujaban mutuamente de forma ruda, Percy no estaba dispuesto a dar la otra mejilla.

-No tengo nada que decirte Malcolm…- sentenció.

-…Y tampoco nada que decirle a nuestra consejera- amenazó.

Annabeth se puso de pie separándolos.

-Qué quieres Percy?!- le pregunto sin ánimos.

-Quiero hablar sobre lo de anoche-

Malcolm lo amenazó con la mirada.

-Siempre te querré, fuiste mi primera amiga, me ayudaste y salvaste la vida varias veces… es por eso que...- aquellas palabras le rompían aún más el corazón.

Annabeth alzo la mano para detenerle.

-Ya te lo dije anoche- balbuceo –Siempre serás mi amigo Percy- sin nada de seguridad en sus palabras.

Le temblaba la voz, cosa que Percy pareció notar pero no pudo decir nada más para hacerla sentir mejor y la intromision de su compañero de cabaña no ayudaba para nada.

-Hablamos después, tengo que reunirme con mi cabaña para las actividades del día- finalizó ella.

Percy se dio media vuelta aún insatisfecho y se marchó, Malcolm continuaba vigilando a la distancia esperando que se perdiera de vista cuando vio como Rachel se acercaba para recibirlo marchándose los dos juntos, volteó hacia su consejera pero ella tenía el rostro cubierto con las manos tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento, Malcolm la abrazó.

Su actuación en el gran salón solo sirvió para declarar lo que ella no quería provocar puesto que los pocos campistas que estaban en el salón fueron los portadores del chisme, como los atletas que portan la llama Olímpica a los juegos, para el mediodía la "tragedia de amor griega" como la bautizaron ya estaba en boca de todos, ella pudo notarlo en las miradas curiosas de varios campistas durante las actividades, algunas veces se veía algún campista acercarse a Percy y conseguir una confesión directa pero este los atizaba con su bolígrafo y luego veía hacia la cabaña seis o hacía Annabeth si la tenía cerca.

De vez en cuando ella usaba su gorra de los Yankees y asegurándose de que nadie la viera espiaba a la nueva feliz pareja del campamento en el lago, en el bosque, en la nueva cueva que servía de hogar improvisado para la pitonisa, lucían felices y disfrutando de su amor pero cada cierto rato él volteaba sobre su hombro como si percibiera o esperara percibir la presencia invisible de su "amiga" y cada vez que eso pasaba ella se marchaba.

Aunque lo negara fervientemente, sus compañeros de cabaña notaban que ella sufría al verlos juntos por lo que trataban por todos los medios de animarla, ya sea invitándola a alguna actividad exclusiva de atenea o enseñándole los nuevos inventos y estrategias que diseñaban, pero no obtenían más que una sonrisa forzada y un pulgar de aprobación, otro día después algunos de ellos encontraban a la pareja sola y les hostigaban desde sus escondites con dardos y discos voladores que decían que volaban "por accidente" fuera de sus manos (hasta uno de ellos diseno una palome mecanica y de madera a la cual enviaron sobre la pareja para descargarles un "regalito"), incluso sus amigos hablaron seriamente con él, Grover le decía que ambos habrían hecho una gran pareja, Thalia no dejaba de criticarlo respecto a cómo decidió darle la noticia (o sea sin ninguna delicadeza aparentemente para ella) etc, etc.

Intenté hacer de todo para no pensar en ellos, leer libros, trabajar en mis inventos, compartir con mis compañeros de cabaña pero mi corazón seguía doliendo de pensar solo en Percy, una tarde lluviosa mientras trabajaba en la portátil dédalo se quedó observando unos apuntes en caligrafía griega del arquitecto por unos minutos sin tocar el teclado, por lo que en consecuencia apareció el juego de protectores de pantalla que había colocado, varios inventos y diseños de artefactos y máquinas de guerra estupendas, elaborados mapas de estrategia de diversas batallas históricas y datos de cultura general que le gustaban…

…Hasta que apareció una foto de ellos.

Estaban junto al lago, se veían más jóvenes por lo que probablemente la foto tenía dos años de antigüedad y Annabeth recordó el momento en que la tomaron, ambos caminando junto al lago hasta que Percy dice algo tonto y ella lo golpea en el estómago por lo que decide vengarse poniéndole los brazos encima y alrededor de su cabeza y cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas.

Dos lágrimas de dolor cayeron al teclado mientras su cuerpo temblaba del sufrimiento.

Tomo la pantalla y la aventó contra el teclado cerrando la portátil que tal fuerza que bien pudo haber roto la pantalla y se desplomo en la cama mordiendo la almohada como una especie de estereotipo para contener las lágrimas.

Y así transcurrió el campamento, luego del primer mes finalmente dejo de llorar y empezó a tratar de aceptar la relación, el espionaje a escondidas continuaba pero se decía así misma que era como una terapia de aversión (o sea confrontar tu problema para ayudar a superarlo), al segundo mes ella parecía volver a la normalidad… podía soportar verlos a ambos, y para el último mes incluso sostuvo un par de charlas con Percy, pero de carácter estrictamente oficial (O sea acerca de actividades del campamento, como las clases de griego antiguo o alianzas para jugar captura la bandera).

Era la última semana del campamento, por el atardecer estaba conversando con Percy sobre nuestra victoria en el último juego de captura la bandera… a diferencia de las charlas de carácter oficial que tuvieron en esta Annabeth pareció soltarse un poco, hablando como solía hacerlo con Percy antes, cuando recién se conocian, cuando podian hablar con toda confianza, una charla amistosa e íntima hasta el punto que ambos se encontraban riendo, ella quería que aquel momento nunca acabase pero había llegado la hora de cenar y ambos se despidieron, ella se dirigió a su cabaña a dejar sus cosas para ir al gran salón.

Pero cuando salió vio a lo lejos cerca de la cabaña de Percy, como este estaba de pie en una esquina del pórtico junto a su Rachel sosteniéndole delante suyo un pequeño paquete, Annabeth se plantó como una estatua escondida bajo el pórtico de su cabaña, ni siquiera se puso su gorra de invisibilidad cuando vio como Percy abría el regalo de su novia su rostro se le ilumino y pudo escuchar como un alegre Percy la abrazaba mientras ella sonreía tiernamente, la misma sonrisa que debio cautivarlo.

Annabeth no llegó a ver de qué se trataba, y tampoco pudo imaginar que podía haberle dado que ella no y eso que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo más, hasta que Percy dejo el abrazo y la besó de forma tierna y cariñosa siendo correspondido por ella quien envolvía su cuello con sus brazos

Annabeth se retiró hacia su cabaña con la mirada perdida.

Creyó que ya lo había superado, que ya no debía llorar… la computadora de dédalo estaba abierta y la imagen del escritorio que había puesto, era la que estaba en el protector de pantalla el mes anterior (o sea la de ambos riendo y jugando junto al lago)-

Entonces se dio cuenta… de que nunca dejaría de amar a Percy, y de que nunca dejaría de sufrir por ello.

* * *

El último día de campamento cuando todos se aprestaban a irse, el campamento recibió la inesperada visita de la diosa Artemisa, todos en el campamento se reunieron en la sala del coro, habían despejado las mesas y sillas para la ocasión, todos los campistas se preguntaban de que se trataba y las cazadoras se reunían alrededor del palco desde donde los chicos de Apolo cantaban como si fueran alguna clase de grupo ceremonial.

Percy se apareció con Rachel preguntándose qué diablos pasaba, pero ninguno de sus compañeros sabía nada de nada, ni siquiera Travis y Connor quienes husmeaban en la gran casa de vez en cuando esperando enterarse de algún chisme.

Thalia se acercó a Percy no sin antes saludar a Rachel.

-Espero que estés preparado- le dijo con algo de frialdad.

Percy no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que Quirón apareció junto a una campista vestida con una capa verde y el rostro cubierto esta se acercó desfilando por el pasillo abierto entre los campistas mientras ellos no podían creer de quien se trataba cuando la veían mas de cerca.

Cuando la campista llegó junto al palco donde estaban Percy y Rachel de pie esta se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad.

-¡¿Annabeth?!-

Esta la saludo de apenas.

-¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO!-

Una voz poderosa pero grácil llamo su atención.

-La doncella Chase ha decidido unirse a la caza- declaró la diosa Artemisa quien apareció como un relámpago plateado detras de ellos.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida mientras que Percy no paraba de balbucear intentando articular palabra alguna que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer que no se dio cuenta que inclusive el Sr. Chase estaba presente entre los invitados (por cortesia de Quiron) quien no dejaba de observar a su hija con algo de pena.

-Annabeth, tú no puedes…-

-…Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Percy- dijo ella sin emoción alguna pese a que él la tenía tomada de los hombros.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo tratando de que nadie los oyera.

-Cuando rechacé la inmortalidad no lo hice solo por Rachel- dijo. –Lo hice por ti también-

-No eres tú, soy yo- sentenció, recordándole lo que le dijo aquella noche continuando su camino, pero él se volteó y la tomo del brazo reteniéndola para disgusto de una diosa que bien podría convertirlo en un "quien sabe qué animal de caza" por su interferencia.

-Annabeth, aun puedes hallar la felicidad…- decía mientras el coro de cazadores lo veía con ceños fruncidos y muecas de disgusto como si el solo hecho unírseles fuera lo peor del mundo. -…tienes toda tu vida por delante-

Eso era lo que mas le aterraba, aunque Percy tuviera razón, vivir una vida de sufrimiento y lamento por no haber podido ser sincera consigo misma desde un principio… quería abrazarlo, besarlo y gritarle que jamás podría volver a sentir por alguien lo que sintió por él, así que lo mejor era dedicar su vida a una causa divina, cazar monstruos.

Ademas, seria doloroso venir al campamento cada ano solo para verlo junto a Rachel y luego irse juntos al final del verano.

Me separé finalmente de su agarre y subí al palco.

En un instante estaba de rodillas oyendo el juramento: _**Me comprometo con la diosa Artemisa, dándole la espalda a la compañía masculina, aceptando la virginidad eterna y uniéndome a la cacería".**_

Sentí los ojos de todos puestos encima de mí, intente decirme a mí misma que ellos pensarían que era noble, pero mi mente me decía que ellos me veían más como una cobarde sobre todo las chicas de la cabaña de afrodita y los de mi propia cabaña a la cual dejo a Malcolm a su cargo.

Una sensación de vitalidad recorrió mi cuerpo, sellando mi destino.

-Levántate, Cazadora!- dijo la Diosa.

Me volví hacia el público, había varias miradas mezcladas, de fascinación, de repudio, de intriga… cuando mire a Percy solo vi decepción en sus ojos, los mismos ojos que mi madre puso cuando se lo dije tras lo cual me quito la gorra que me dio cuando era niña (ya que no me seria mas util).

La mirada de decepción en los ojos de Percy fue la última que cruzamos.

Era el adiós.

* * *

Nuestras vidas continuaron por caminos separados, me dedique de lleno a luchar con las cazadoras y obtuvimos muchas victorias muchas de las cuales ellas las atribuían a mi inteligencia y a mis estrategias pero yo no estaba seguro, saben por qué?!.

Porque aun recordaba a Percy.

Aunque el trabajo con Artemisa lograba distraerme de aquellos pensamientos negativos (segun ellas) cuando me encontraba sola en mi tienda si no me estaba charlando con Thalia o tecleando en la portátil de dédalo pensaba en él.

Luego de cinco años supe que se había casado con Rachel, su madre Sally, Paul Blofis y los padres de Rachel estuvieron en la ceremonia… y yo también, oculta entre la vegetación, él lucía feliz y gallardo mientras que Rachel lucia esplendida también con su vestido de novia blanco (tuve que contener las ganas de dispararle una flecha), ambos bebieron champana y comieron de la misma cuchara de pastel y se fueron en el mismo auto hacia su luna de miel.

Un par de años más tarde tuvieron su primer hijo… y yo lo vi, oculta sobre la ventana de su departamento, era pelirrojo de ojos verdes… un bebe muy hermoso, su padre jugaba con el mostrandole caras graciosas mientras era cargado afectuosamente por su madre.

Y otros muchos años tarde, su hijo visito el campamento… y yo lo vi, porque estuve ahí de visita… con las cazadores celebrando el día que habíamos derrotado a Cronos, con bebida y comida y muchos nuevos y jóvenes campistas, algunos hijos de mis viejos amigos y otros nuevos hijos de los dioses.

Volví a reencontrarme con Percy, lucía más alto y maduro vestido con su camiseta con cuello azul y sus pantalones beige, él actuó de sobremanera cuando me vio, yo también había cambiado, era más alta (pero no más que él), mi piel era más clara como la luz plateada de la luna, mi cabello llegaba hasta mi cintura y mis facciones se habían vuelto más gráciles como las de una princesa.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo.

-Tú también te ves más apuesto- le dijo ella.

Rachel se acercó por detrás, su figura de hippie había quedado atrás, ahora parecía más a una modelo de vestidos con unos jeans apretados grises y una blusa turquesa, su cabello largo descansaba sobre su hombro derecho atado en una cola larga mientras sostenía de la mano a su hijo de doce años un jovencito apuesto con una sudadera azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla color jean.

-Es un buen chico- le dio el cumplido al muchacho preguntándose si lo había heredado todo de su padre.

Los tres charlaron acerca de su vida y el hijo de Percy mantenía su boca abierta al oír las historias de cacería de la hermosa mujer de la capucha como se refería a ella cuando habló luego con sus padres… por su parte Percy trabajaba en el mar y hacía de todo un poco, desde remolcar botes varados en alta mar hasta rescatar mamíferos y "otras criaturas" varadas en las playas cuando nadie más podía, mientras que Rachel cumplió la promesa con su padre y lo apoyó en el negocio familiar.

Una vida segura y plena, ella concluyó.

-Es un gusto volver a verte- replicaba Percy, la seguridad con la que hablaba le decía a Annabeth que había superado lo sucedido hace años.

La había olvidado.

Otros muchos, muchos… años después.

Annabeth se encontraba escondida en la vegetación vigilando un cementerio, con una casi futurista Nueva York en el horizonte donde se celebraba un sepelio… cuando todos se habían ido ella se acercó sin ninguna cautela hacia un par de tumbas, una vieja y otra recientemente cerrada, dos nombres estaban escritos pero ella solo le prestó atención al de la lápida de la tumba recientemente cerrada.

Percy había vivido una vida plena, un logro espléndido para un mestizo de los tres grandes, paso geniales veranos en el campamento con sus amigos, conoció al amor de su vida, se casó y tuvo hijos maravillosos, estos a su vez tuvieron sus propios hijos quienes actualmente llevan su sangre y continuarían su descendencia.

Por su parte yo, viví renegando de mi madrastra y mi padre de niña, viaje con uno de mis mejores amigos al cual no pude salvar y murió como un héroe, perdí mi oportunidad de estar con la única persona que realmente ame y finalmente deje mi vida y un futuro como arquitecta desechando mi sueño de construir algo que perdurara para siempre… ahora tengo toda una eternidad para pensar en todos aquellos sueños que nunca podré realizar.

De repente veo como un hombre que viste como el portero del cementerio se me acerca, no parece reaccionar ante mis extravagantes ropajes lo que me indica que pertenecía a nuestro mundo, en un instante se acerca y coloca un sobre cerrado junto a la tumba de Percy.

-Qué es eso?!-

-Bueno, es un encargo reservado para el que yace aquí abajo- señalo.

Annabeth abrió los ojos como platos, cuando gracias a su nueva agudeza visual vio que en la esquina de la carta estaba escrito… _Annabeth._

Se agacho delicadamente y tomo el sobre abriéndolo.

De inmediato una pequeña luz salió del interior junto con unas pequeñas nubecillas de niebla formando un arcoíris, entonces una imagen comenzó a aparecer en medio de este.

_EL SIGUIENTE MENSAJE IRIS FUE GRABADO Y ALMACENADO POR CORTESÍA DE HERMES EXPRESS… ¡¿CANSADO DE TENER QUE SALIR A BUSCAR ALGÚN OBJETO MÁGICO O EXÓTICO?!, ¡LLAME A HERMES EXPRESS! ENTREGA INMEDIATA EN CUALQUIERA DE LOS CINCO CONTINENTES MENOS LA ANTÁRTIDA, (PORQUÉ AL SEÑOR HERMES NO LE GUSTA EL FRÍO)._

Después del comercial, apareció la imagen de un hombre muy viejo sentado en un sillón de mueble en una sala de algún domicilio de urbanización, por más arrugas que tuviera Annabeth pudo reconocer los ojos verdes.

_Percy… _

-Hola… Annabeth- decía con la voz entrecortada y débil. –Si estas... Viendo esto, debes estar frente a mi tumba-

-Cuando veas esto… yo ya estaré en el inframundo con nuestros amigos-

El viejo Percy se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Espero que te encuentres bien Annie, quería decirte…- hablaba cada vez con más dificultad como si perdiera fuerzas. -…que lamento mucho, haberte renegado de tu decisión hace años-

Al viejo Percy le costaba cada vez más hablar, pero aun así mostraba el mismo empeño y determinación que tenía cuando era joven, a su lado.

-Me hace feliz… saber que vivirás por muchos… muchos, años más- explicaba. –No te preocupes… yo les diré... a nuestros amigos allá abajo… el porqué de tu ausencia-

El viejo Percy se reía imaginando las preguntas que le harían en el Eliseo (si es que llegaba ahí, puesto que no había muerto como un héroe).

-Mis hijos… nunca dejaron de hablar de ti- decía sacudiendo su cansada cabeza. –Me fascinaban… las historias de tus aventuras-

El viejo trataba de sonreír como lo había hecho en el pasado, pero sus arrugas no le ayudaron.

-Y también… me provocaban nostalgia-

El viejo Percy inclino la cabeza adelante como si se quedara dormido, pero luego volvió a enderezarla y ver hacia ella.

-Aunque Rachel y yo… vivimos nuestra vida felices- explicaba mientras un semblante de tristeza se formaba en su rostro, pero no parecía ser por su esposa muerta. –Nunca dejaste ser alguien especial en mi vida… y Rachel, lo entendía... Por eso la amé-

El viejo Percy comenzó a respirar con más dificultad, lo que le decía que el mensaje no iba a durar más.

-Te deseo lo mejor… Chica lista-

El mensaje comenzaba a desvanecerse pero antes de perderse completamente, el viejo (quien parecia caer en un profundo sueno) se despidió con unas últimas palabras.

-Te amo… Annabeth Chase-

El arco iris se disipo.

La cazadora cayo de rodillas frente a su tumba, su rostro era un mar de lágrimas… las mismas lagrimas que mojaron y arrugaron la carta hasta rasgarla de unos ojos enrojecidos los cuales creyo haber dejado secos luego de anos de servicio para artemisa, se desplomo sobre la tumba llorando con todas sus fuerzas como si intentara que esas lágrimas repararan los errores que cometio toda su vida.

Y ahí estuvo durante un buen tiempo, mientras imaginó la vida que pudo ser, si hubiera sido más valiente… ahora ya no tenía nada.

Solo la eternidad… la infinita eternidad.

-Percy… Percy… Percy…-

EL FIN?

* * *

_**Les gusto, no?!. PUES A MI TAMPOCO.**_

_**Cuando me puse a revisarla me deprimió tanto que casi odie mi propia creación.**_

_**Ahora se como se debe sentir Dios a veces...**_

_**Es broma XD**_

_**Si no les gusto el final pueden hacer clic en siguiente y ver el final alterno que se me ocurrió.**_


	2. Final alterno

**"MI DECISIÓN": Final alternativo**

* * *

El mensaje comenzaba a desvanecerse pero antes de perderse completamente, el viejo Percy se despidió con unas últimas palabras.

-Te amo… Annabeth Chase-

El arco iris se disipo.

La cazadora cayo de rodillas, su rostro era un mar de lágrimas… ojos enrojecidos que creía haber dejado secos luego de toda una vida al servicio de Artemisa, las mismas que mojaron y arrugaron la carta hasta rasgarla, se desplomo sobre la tumba llorando con todas sus fuerzas como si intentara que esas lágrimas repararan los errores de toda una vida.

Y ahí estuvo durante un buen tiempo, mientras imaginó la vida que pudo haber tenido si hubiera sido más valiente… ahora ya no tenía nada.

Solo la eternidad… la infinita eternidad.

-Percy… Percy… Percy…-

* * *

Luego de una hora de llorar frente a su tumba sin importarle que la eternidad transcurriera a su alrededor… La diosa artemisa apareció.

Ella apenas sintió su poderosa esencia, pero levantó el rostro para verla como era su deber.

-Has faltado a tu voto, cazadora!- sentenció.

"…Albergar y demostrar sentimientos hacia una compañía masculina" esa era su falta mientras veía como la capa a su alrededor se desvanecía, así como la diadema en su cabeza, su marca como cazadora.

–Sabes lo que eso significa- dijo Artemisa.

Annabeth no dijo nada, más bien su rostro se serenó como si presintiera lo que iba a ocurrir, como si lo que esperara fuera una redención para ella.

Ella asintió y sin ninguna compasión Artemisa extendió su mano hacia ella.

En un segundo su cuerpo se redujo y se convirtió en una cierva.

Observo los ojos de su cazadora y comprendio que esta le estaba dando tiempo de correr, luego de perder unos segundos valiosos decidio encarar a su muerte y salio corriendo.

Avanzo varios metros saltando obstaculos urbanos como buzones, postes telefonicos y botes de basura, cuando escucho los grunidos.

Se dio la vuelta y vio sobre su lomo como un trio de hambrientos lobos plateados invocados por la diosa la alcanzaban, continuo corriendo y saltando sin motivacion alguna, solo la de seguir viviendo...

... Pero para que?!

Los lobos gruñeron como si olieran su sangre hambrientos de carne, siguio corriendo hasta llegar a central Park donde creyo poder perderlos, pero mas bien parecia que los ayudaban ya que el trio se separa hacia distintas direcciones, para cuando se dio cuenta de que solo uno de ellos la seguia otro de ellos aparecio enfrente derribandola.

Annabeth gruno mientras el lobo trataba de deshacerle su pata de cierva, le pego una patada y trato de seguir huyendo cuando sintio el peso de otro de ellos encima que la derriba y mordia su lomo dispuestos a arrancarselo.

Finalmente el ultimo aparecio y se unio al banquete yendo hacia su parte trasera, el dolor de ser devorada era atroz, pero no mas del que sintio cuando leyo el mensaje de despedida de Percy minutos antes, por lo que decidio no resistir mas.

Mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia se preguntaba cual seria su destino, el eliseo, los asfodelos... O los campos de castigo, si hades o Minos eran benevolentes al menos terminaria en los asfodelos, y si percy la esperaba...

La perdida de sangre finalmente supero al dolor y su vida se extinguio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Annabeth...!

Era su voz, la estaba llamando.

Annabeth...!

Era el, la estaba esperando

Annabeth...!

_Percy..._

Abrio los ojos para descubrir a Percy sentado a su lado, joven y vistiendo su armadura... todavia tenia los ojos entrecerrados cuando sintio su mano apretada contra la suya con fuerza mientras le rogaba a todos los dioses porque despierte.

-Percy?!- balbuceo adolorida mientras se pasaba la mano por el hombro el cual estaba coimpletamente vendado.

-Gracias a los dioses- balbuceo con gran alivio mientras la sostuvo de la mano. -Por que lo hiciste- le reprocho.

Al principio no entendia de lo que hablaba pero luego Percy le explicaba que recibio una punalada por el justo hacia su punto de aquiles, por lo que le habia salvado la vida.

Entonces todo había sido un sueño pensó.

Se encontraban en el Empire State, su mente convalesciente le hizo pasar por todo aquel sueño, casi se le escapan unas lagrimas de felicidad.

Ahora Annabeth sabia que es lo que debia hacer, esta vez no iba a cometer errores.

Pero cuando vio el rostro preocupado de su "chico" solo alcanzo a decir.

-Te ves lindo cuando te preocupas-

FIN

* * *

**No olviden estar atentos a las actualizaciones de "El Cetro Dorado"**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
